Morax (SMT)
|-| Morax= |-| Moloch= Summary Morax is the 21st of Solomon's 72 demons. He tends to take a form similar to a muscular man with a bovine's head. He possesses knowledge about magical gems, plants, astronomy and astrology, and is able to grant familiars to his summoners. He is said to command 36 legions of spirits. In Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, he is responsible for the existence of Sector Antila of the Schwarzwelt. Upon finally meeting the protagonist, he attempts to take the moral high ground against him before fighting him. Once Morax is defeated, the cast is able to pass through to the next sector. He reappears much later, in Sector Fornax of the Schwarzwelt. He declares that he will take revenge upon the protagonist and assumes the form of Moloch, his true self, only to lose again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Morax, Moloch Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, thought-form of information Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Morax created a miniature space-time continuum within the Schwarzwelt.) | Macrocosmic level+ (Superior to his previous form.) Dimensionality: 4-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Morax, as a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ | Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ | Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Macrocosmic+ (Can create and affect entire space-times.) | Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Demons' bodies are made of pure information itself, and typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, they are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Governs and passively sustains a space-time continuum within the Schwarzwelt that is separated from its kin and the outside world by a quantum tunnel, which he also controls), Fire Manipulation (Capable of utilizing fire in his attacks), Darkness Manipulation (Chaos-allied demons are regarded as "powers of darkness", other demons of the Goetia can use this ability as well), Death Manipulation (Can learn hama/mudo skills which induce death onto foes regardless of their durability or vitality), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause foes to panic or become fearful by inducing status effects onto them), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Projectile attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very High (Exists to teach humanity about astrology, astronomy and the liberal sciences.) Weaknesses: Ice and Ice-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Morax: *'Rampage:' A haphazard assault of physical strength. *'Oni-Kagura:' A strong blow with low accuracy. *'Maragi:' A fire-based attack with a wide area of effect. As Moloch: *'Mortal Jihad:' An exceptionally powerful physical strike. *'Maragidyne:' A far more powerful fire-based attack, also with a wide area of effect. Key: Morax | Moloch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Space-Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Information Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users